


Thank

by Phiso



Series: Dynamic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, graduation letter, saved from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phiso/pseuds/Phiso
Summary: "Dearest Professor McGonagall..."





	Thank

**When:** June 1978  
  


  

Dearest Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for everything. I –

Wait wait wait this note won’t explode! I promise! Nor will it start mocking you or anything. This is a sincere note, coming from the depths of my heart pleasedon’tclosethis.

C’mon, McGroovy, you know me better than that. You know us better than that.

Ahem, as I was saying…Thank you for everything. Really and truly, thank you.

Most other professors would have expelled us after we had caused the second heart attack. Most other professors would have kicked me off the Quidditch team years ago, rather than made me captain. Most other professors would have lumped me in with my idiotic friend Sirius last year when things almost went horribly wrong between Snape and Remus and the full moon and would’ve claimed that I had helped planned it.

You didn’t, though. And that’s what makes you such a great Head of House, of the greatest House that ever was.

Yea, I don’t usually get mushy and write poncy stuff like this, I know, but it’s true. Also Peter made it so I can’t magic away anything I write with this ink and I forgot, and this is the last bit of nice parchment I have.

The last bit for _you_!

(Mum would be proud, don't you think? Saving the last of my best parchment for you, being all gentlemanly. Speaking of which, thank you for that, too. You have no idea.)

Anyway. I hope the little things I’ve been able to do for Gryffindor made up for all of the pranks. Also sorry for that Incident with the Kneazles, I did not know how fond felines were of you.

I hope that this isn’t the end of our relationship, Minnie. I love you deeply and I hope you still feel the same. Also I never told you this but your biscuits are pretty tasty. The ones in your tin, of course - Merlin, woman, keep your mind out of the gutter. ~~Shit I probably shouldn’t have written that~~

Thank you for everything, Professor. Really, truly, thank you. Hogwarts and Gryffindor House is amazing, but it wouldn’t be half as amazing without you.

You’re awesome, McGoogles!

Sincerely,

James Potter

Class of 1978


End file.
